


Trick or Treating

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: Patton convinces Virgil to go trick or treating with him.





	Trick or Treating

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the “No Love Allowed” AU; it can be a stand alone fic, though.

“I’m sorry, how old are you?” Virgil asked.

 

“I’m sixteen, Virgil,” Patton insisted.

 

“And you want to do what now?”

 

“I want to invite you to go trick or treating with me.”

 

“You still go trick or treating?” Patton nodded.

 

“You’re never too old for trick or treating, Virgil.”

 

“Well, I mean, I’ve never gone so I wouldn’t know that.” Patton gasped.

 

“You’ve never been trick or treating?!” Virgil shook his head. “Then even more reason to go!”

 

Logan walked into the living room with a notebook in hand.

 

“Hello, Mr. Thomas!”

 

“Why hello, Patton,” Logan greeted. “How are you?”

 

“I’m doing good, thank you for asking.” Logan smiled and walked into the kitchen. “Um, actually, Mr. Thomas?”

 

“Yes, Patton?”

 

“May I ask for permission to-”

 

“Pat, no,” Virgil interrupted. “I appreciate the sentiment but I’d rather just stay home and watch movies.” Logan looked up at glanced between the two.

 

“Alright, if you insist.” Logan quirked an eyebrow.

 

“What was it that you wanted to ask me?”

 

“I wanted to ask if Virgil could go trick or treating with me and Roman but-”

 

“Oh, you and Roman?” Logan asked. Patton nodded and did his best to hide his smirk. Virgil shook his head, knowing exactly what Patton had planned.

 

_ Of course he’d mention Roman, _ he thought.  _ Now there’s no way he can decline which means I can’t decline because that would just be weird… _

 

Logan thought for a moment. “You know, Virgil, I never was able to take you trick or treating…” Virgil nodded. “Maybe, I don’t know, just this once I can take you? But, you know, with Patton and Roman coming along.” Virgil shrugged. He didn’t like saying no to Patton nor to Logan. He glanced at Patton to see him giving him puppy eyes (or “kitten eyes” as Patton says).

 

_ I’d be a monster to say no to that, _ he thought.

 

“Alright, fine.”

 

“Yay!” Patton held Virgil’s hand and gently squeezed. Virgil smiled slightly.

 

“Alright, then it’s settled,” Logan stated, grinning. “We’re going trick or treating!”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Virgil smoothed out the wrinkles in his suit and adjusted his mask. He hadn’t planned anything drastic for his first costume but to say he felt silly was a bit of an understatement.

 

_ I’m going to at least try to enjoy this for Patton _ , he thought as he sighed. He walked away from the mirror and out into the hall. He could hear running water and knew Logan was probably re brushing his teeth. He walked into the bathroom to see that his assumption was correct.

 

Logan, like Virgil, hadn’t gone all out on his costume. If anything, it looked like he didn’t have a costume and was just wearing a nicely tailored suit. Logan shut off the water and put his toothbrush away. He turned around and jumped slightly.

 

“Virgil, what have I said about startling me like that?” Virgil chuckled.

 

“Sorry, dad. Nice costume.” Logan rolled his eyes.

 

“Thanks for the sarcasm, Vir-”

 

“I saw the Jack in the box head on the coffee table, dad. I wasn’t being sarcastic.”

 

“Oh.”

 

An awkward silence hung in the air. Logan awkwardly coughed and pointed to Virgil’s costume.

 

“Jack, huh? From Nightmare before Christmas?” Virgil nodded. “Are you sure you’re comfortable in that?”

 

“As comfortable as I can be in a suit with anxiety.”

 

“Oh dear, already?”

 

“All day, truthfully.”

 

To say Virgil was nervous about the night would be an understatement. He had already taken five pills throughout the day just to lessen his anxiety. It didn’t help much, though, and he wasn’t going to risk taking more.

 

“Well, I’m sure Patton will love your costume.”

 

“And I’m sure Roman will find humor with yours.” Logan frowned a bit but the two stared at each other until they broke out into laughter.

 

“Alright, fair point.” Logan shut the bathroom light off and the two walked off to the living room. On the coffee table sat Logan’s headpiece and their two buckets for trick or treating. Logan’s “bag” was actually a suitcase and Virgil’s “bag” was actually a sack designed to look like Oogie Boogie.

 

“Simplistic,” Virgil said. “But effective.” Logan nodded in agreement and smiled.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“Oh, that must be them!” Logan said as he put on the Jack in the box head. Virgil laughed and walked over to the door. It opened to reveal Prince Charming and an adorable kitten. Or, Roman dressed as a prince and Patton dressed in a cat onesie.

 

“Woah, nice costume!” Roman said. Patton nodded.

 

“It’s  _ paws- _ itively adorable!” Patton agreed. Roman and Virgil laughed. Logan smiled and walked beside Virgil. Roman gasped.

 

“Well, well, well,” he said, extending his hand out to Logan. “I did not expect my king to be so well dressed for the occasion. I feel extremely underdressed now.” Logan laughed and took Roman’s hand. He then walked out with his briefcase and handed Virgil his Oogie Boogie sack. Patton gasped.

 

“That’s a neat bag!” Virgil grinned.

 

“Thanks.” He walked out and shut the door behind him. Logan locked the door and Virgil gently took Patton’s hand. Patton smiled.

 

“You look  _ purr _ -fect,” Virgil said. Patton giggled and both Roman and Logan gasped. Virgil turned to the two adults. “We ready to go?”

 

“Well, I mean, I  _ guess, _ ” Roman said as he gently pulled Logan along. Virgil and Patton followed along, gently swinging their hands.

 

“Hey!”

 

The four stopped in their tracks. Virgil let out a sigh and gently squeezed Patton’s hand. Patton returned the squeeze. Logan made a motion with his hands and turned to see Lorraine standing in her yard.

 

“What in the world do you think you’re doing?” she spat.

 

“What does it  _ look  _ like we’re doing?” Roman asked, placing a hand on his hip.

 

“Well if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re going out trick or treating.”

 

“Well, that’s  _ exactly  _ what we’re going to do,” Logan said. “Now, if you excuse us-”

 

“Excuse me?” Lorraine asked. “Trick or treating? At this age? Tell me, Mr. Thomas, how childish are you?”

 

“Childish enough to understand that kids need a bit of fun in their lives.” Lorraine frowned.

 

“How funny, Mr. Thomas.”

 

“Who’s laughing?” Roman asked. Lorraine rolled her eyes and walked into her house. As she slammed her door, Roman mocked her and led the three out into the street. “So, where to first, Patton?” Patton grinned and pulled Virgil ahead as he led the group on their adventure.

 

This night would prove to be a night neither pair would ever forget.


End file.
